Crestfallen
by Cutetyhil
Summary: Rejection doesn't hurt, expectation does, forgetting doesn't heal, forgiveness does..Hilary wished if she could just find the courage to confess her feelings and felt love was the most painful thing that would cover all pain, yet make everything wonderful again..
1. Chapter 1

I just thought of re posting this story as I felt that not many readers got the opportunity to read it, I don't know exactly how much its true but just let it start again..I guess you all know that the name of this story is actually "forgive me my weakness" but then it was easy to post with some other title

Disclaimer : I do not owe Beyblade or any characters, the rights about Beyblade goes to Takao Aoki..but I do owe the plotline..

 **BEYBLADE**

 **FORGIVE ME MY WEAKNESS**

 **BY: CUTETYHIL**

 **Chapter 1**

It was late afternoon and the sun was rather hot and the cloudless sky didn't give any sign of good or pleasure. The dodjo was empty and everyone were near beach practicing.

"Oh C'mon Kai, That's enough! We've been practicing since seven and now, its almost six hours. Let's take a break!" Tyson said with fatigue with bored expressions on his face.

"Yeah, that's true lets take a break." Max added

"Hmn" Kai said in his usual tone.

"Now that really spare us with some time!" Ray said in sigh.

Kenny was still typing on his laptop talking to dizzy like an old married couple, the boy should really be given a credit for his hard work, it was almost Kenny who never took a break and was dedicated to his work despite the immense tedious states..

"Hey Hilary! Give me a pizza. I m starving!" Tyson roared.

"NO! You already ate 10..If you eat MORE, you'll probably explode!" she shot back "So calm down and let Kenny eat it, he's really working hard much lately! Take this Kenny" she turned and gave it to him

Kenny took a bite and kept it aside.

Hilary was deep in her thoughts for a while. She just pondered and wondered about what she was thinking lately..

 _My life's kinda boring, I feel. But despite this, I really try to keep myself busy, but deep down I actually know what I m longing for and from how many months I m confining to myself..Why he had to be very zealing and capturing me..Hmm…I know if I say or confide any of my feeling, he would probably laugh or make fun of me.._

She just looked around at the tender grass with a gloom face and then stared at the sky that looked pale.. _Maybe I can never do it..My fear overtakes me all the time..My inability to confess, my weakness.._ Her expressions were just readable that she was much worried about something and it offended her..However nobody tend to notice that.

"Well now! Break's done." Kai said abruptly

"Who's up next?" Max asked.

"Who?" thay all said in unison looking at Hilary who was deep in her thoughts and didn't seem to hear them.

"Hilary, are you alright?" Tyson asked with a bit concern.

Suddenly she was broken from her thoughts and looked at them .."What happened?"

"Haven't you prepared the schedule, Hil?" said Tyson.

"Oh! Yeah! Its Ray and Kai up next!"

"So what's up Hil? Is anything wrong? You seemed to be busy lately in your own world.." said Tyson.

"Well, nothing

"Hmm..its okay if you don't wanna tell'

"Thanks."

She could feel the pain overtaking her and her depleting patience and immense longing to admit Tyson. She just stood up and said,

"I m not feeling alright guys. I'll be back later. Pls, manage without me!" she said with much difficulty and is almost in tears and runs away without waiting for a response from them..She ran a s fast as she could and finally reached alongside the beach that they went sometimes..She sat down on her knees and closed her eyes..Slowly and slowly, tears fell from her eyes and it then became rapid rolling down..She could feel the cool breeze of the sea and the water waves touching her knees..She stayed at least for an hour in which she shouted to herself..

"WHY? WHY? WHY? Why cant't I" and cried sometimes within those screams…She tried to act normally when she was around them all the time and tried her best to hide her feelings when she was especially around Tyson..Now when she felt she couldnt take it anymore or hide it and she'll wait for much long to confess anything..

Escaping nights without you with shadows on the wall  
My mind is running wild tryin' hard not to fall  
You told me that you love me but say I'm just a friend  
My heart is broken up into pieces  
'Cause I know I'll never free my soul  
It's trapped between true love and being alone  
When my eyes are closed the greatest story told  
I woke and my dreams are shattered here on the floor

Why oh why tell me why not me  
Why oh why we were meant to be  
Baby I know I could be all you need  
Why oh why oh why

She just decided to stay quiet for sometimes and not quarrel with him for any silly things as they did usually..She stood up eventually, eyes closed yet face down walking straight ..Suddenly she stops feeling some one's presence in front of her..She opened her eyes and looked ahead..She was none other about she was thinking about..She slightly fidgeted and and looked down..

"Are you crying, Hil?" he asked in a stern tone.

She was shocked and wonderstruck. Had he been watching her all the time..

"Tyson, why are you her?" she said in a weak tone.

"I will not ask you whats the matter Hil, cause I know you won't let me know but all I know is no matter what it is, I just have one advice for you..Be brave..Listen to your heart and do not fear about the consequences..Just do what you want and don't worry..In the end , everything will be alright.." he said in a cheerful face holding her shoulders..Her eyes filled with tears..She bore her head in his chest and began to to cry..She could feel the warmth of his body she was desperately needing to wipe all the grief, she longed to saty this ay forever. Tyson stood calm expecting her to finally confide in him..After a few minutes, she removed her head and faced him..

"Are you alright now?"

He wiped away her tears gently with his fingers and passed them through her hairs soothing them and comfort to her tangled mind..

"Tyson.." she said in a low voice.

"What is it Hil,"

"What if you said doesn't bring any good result.."

"No matter what happens, good or bad, you have to face it..It much better than keeping quiet. I m always with you" he said in a reassuring tone" Now lets go home and feel free to say it whenever you wish. I ll try to help you out aanytime.."

"I have something important to confess to someone." She spoke

"Who?"

"Y-YOU, YOU, TYSON."

"Me?" You mean you have to talk, ask, discuss or confess something with me?" he asked in a confused tone..

"Yeah!"

"What is it? Is it really important? Tell me fast!" he howled.

"If you have a positive reply, don't do anything or just push me away." She said in a light tone and bore her head in his chest again

"What Hil?" he asked softly..

" _Do you love me? Like I do.."_ she said in a soft and weak tone almost in tears..Tyson gapped shortly yet pulled her much closer. . .it was short lived. . .he soon pushed her way and very harshly with harshness that was never meant..

"I think I gave my my answer..Its no!" he said in a sharp distinct tone.. "I m sorry but I never knew you were worried about this confession.."..Hilary looked btoken as if every part of her became numb, her heart stopped beating or else that she would slip away, collapse..Her heart shattered into pieces and fell that her life is ruined, no purpose why would she live..She stared at him with immense hurt and said.." _Ok-ay.."_ she said in a stammering fidgeting painful tone..

It was a weakest reply and turned back to go..He was still staring at her when she turned to leave,..she turned back and said, " Thanks…for your advice..'

She turned and started running towards her home..After running for a few minutes she ceased and there was nobody around, the dead silence od f the sunset.. She leaned against the pole letting her tears falling freely….

She laid on her bed in despair wondering about the each thing just that happened, each moment coming back in her mind, each word repeating and echoing in her mind..She wished if it were nightmare…But it was just the crying, but the blocked nose and wondering if she still loved him or its just the hatred for hurting het..

 _…_

 _Oh man, what have I done..I've hurt her , very badly..she'd hate me the most I really didn't mean it..I was really reluctant to do it..At first, I accepted her and held her but then I pushed her when that sense dawned upon me that I felt strange and how everyone would react at it…Others are many..they could even use her against me as my weakness or do something to her..I really do wanted to confess you but I just ended up hurting her like anything…Oh! Damn this.._

Hilary didn't woke till eleven in afternoon, she was scared what she will feel or how Tyson will react at this.. _That jerk must have told this to everyone till now..I know Tyson you don't love me, at al you cleary rejected me..You could be perhaps just a good friend that's all, nothing more than that..even I cant live my life whole this way with tears and regret and falling for someone else, that's just a disgusting thought..What am I suppose to do?...The answer is just act normally as if nothing happened as if what he said though hurted her but she have overcome that depression and won't let him destroy the still beauty of her life..it was a tough one yet..I don't have a choice except of accepting whatever happened and to move on_

I she got up and got ready and headed to doojo being calm as she could. The guys were chatting except Kai and Kenny who were working on computer and he standing against a pole closed eyes, as usual..Tyson was in state of busily chatting with Max while ray listened to their conversation..When Hilary entered, Tyson was almost staggered and gapped. His eyes were fixed on her, she behaved as if nothing happened..

"Hello everyone!"

"Hi Hilary.." Kenny, max and ray greets her

"Isnt everyone practicing?"

"No Hilary, Kai gave us a day off.."

Max explains cheerfully..

"Oh! Okay!Thats nice"

"Hil, Hilary, are you just alright?" Tyson asked a bit concerned

"Yeah1" she replied sarcastically not even looking at him..she walked straight to Kenny and sat beside him..

"Chief, Can I sit here without helping you?" she asked

"Yeah! Sure!..I don't mind of course.."..Kenny feta kinda strange..She sat quiet for sometime..Tyson constantly looked at her trying to read her what was she upto but was interrupted by Max or Ray..Hilary took out here earphones and plugged I her ears and played the music.. _Down, Moonlight shadow, Enchanted.._

Those provided some comfort to her..She wasn't enjoying it as usually she did and she plugged off them when she felt someone calling her..It was Max..

"Pls, can I listen it too..I kinda feel really bored.."

"Sure!"

She gave his one of those two and he plugged in sitting beside her.."WOWW!this is really amazing..I kinda driven off to the skies!"

An hour passed and nothing moving happened, Tyson kept on glaring at both of them..

"c'mon dude snacks time!" Grandpa came out and cheered..

At the table, Tyson desperately wanted to talk to her, but she just chose to ignore and kept on eating despite his constant passing of tart and pastries..After sometime they hang out in the dojo…

Time passed by and soon it was sunset with birds chirping..

"Oh Hilary, I forgot to ask you,You weren't feeling well yesterday, is everything alright now?" Ray questioned.

"Thanks ray, I m fine.."

She said non chalantly.

"Hmn..Thats good..Actually you went so suddenly saying this and everyone were worried about you..'

"Oh…I see…sorry "

They turned to see Tyson approaching him..

"Hey! What up guys?"

"Nothing Tyson, Hilary wasn't feeling well yesterday, remember, so I was just asking her out, remember eh?"

"I m fine, Ray!" she said sharply..

Now there was awkward silence between those three, they looked at each other except that of Hilary who was staring down, and her pale skin that looked more dull,Ray shrugged asking Tyson if he had done something wrong to her, in response, Tyson walked away..

"Ok Ray, meet you later.." Hilary ventured out of the dojo and started to make her way to home..She closed her eyes and whispered to herself.. _Though my heart feels so heavynand my eyes cant produce any tears any more, I just did that I thought about…I completely neglected him,,..yeah tys, nothing happened, NOTHING..My life will move despite your refusal.._

She stopped.

She felt her forehead collide with someone's and her toes with his, when she opens she saw him..

 _Why it always had to be you…_

"Tyson.." she whispered..

"Hilary, are you alright? I just wanna say you to forget about yesterday!" he said in a calm tone..

:Huh?" she gapped.

"We'll be friends as we used to be, I wanted to tell you this.." he said in a regretful tone..

"Fine." She said in that hurt voice and started walking away eyes down..

 _You think this is just easy..Thos hurts more than you can think..You've no idea what I m passing through_

Tyson stood still for sometime and went back as if not shameful for what he's done. _I'm sorry hil, but I just cant, though I love you very much..Maybe I'll loose you but I do hope for good and I'd confess when the right time comes..I know you are trying too show that you are strong and not to show how it broke you, but its just the same for me, I m not that strong either, it just happens as anyone'd perceive…._


	2. Chapter 2

BEYBLADE

FORGIVE ME MY WEAKNESS  
BY: CUTETYHIL

CHAPTER-2

The streets were empty and dark as if everyone were home already, the stars shone brighter than usual, the sky was more darker, the dead silence of her way and the thickness in air as if it understood how she felt..Swiftly tears came rolling down her cheeks but there were no sobs. She ventured in her home and her mom saw her red nose and got it that, she seemed to be lately upset.

"Hilary, I don't know what are you going through and what happened, but I'd say that, everything'll be alright in the end and the sadness you are incurring on yourself will never be worth..Live your life with happiness, each moment passed will never return." Her mom just gave a speech enough that held her.

She looked at her mom wondering if really she could read her, whatever happened with her. But she eventually gave a broad happy smile.

"Thanks mom! I know what to do know.." saying this she rushed upstairs to her room.

She changed and wore her blue night robe a bit navy in shade. She browsed her phone and there was a text.. It read, "Hey Hil, I was lately feeling that there was something wrong b/w you and Tys, I felt that..Pls, confide in me, I haven't discussed abt it with anyone and I won't either.. You can trust me for sure!..-Maxie"

 _Should I? Maybe not…I do not need to, I don't care what the hell Tyson did to me, it doesn't mean that I speak about this to his friend.. Hmn, but I shouldn't forget that we are friends too..Anyway he promised me, so at least let him know, maybe someday, someday he'll make him realize about .. Whatsoever.._

She replied back quickly, "Thanks, can you come and meet me near the river..If you are, text me, and don't let anyone know"

Her cell phone vibrated with quick reply, "Yeah, I'll meet you in ten minutes.."

She stormed out quickly through the dark paths and stood nearby the river staring at the stars and smiling, he was still not there, may be oon the way..It wasn't that late then, a blond hair blader came running aapproaching her..

"Hey! Hi.." he said panting hard.

"Fine, you weren't that late either."

Then there was awkward silence, which ended up soon, they stood beside each other viewing the stars..

There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

She could feel the music echoing in her mind, and Max had the same feeling, he kinda missed his friend, a blue haired blader, and now he sometimes felt lonely when his friends were wrapped up in their own stuffs..

"Max, I don't know if I should say this to you or not and even if I say so, you are the first person I'm confiding this too, pls don't make me regret it.."

"Just trust me, Hil. I m your friend.." he said in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks I ll get started.. Actually this started the day when I left you all at our last practice at the beach." He was lidtening attentively.

"But from long time, I had this feeling.." she paused shortly.. "I was madly in love with him.."

"Tyson?" Max asked looking deep in her eyes as did Hilary.

"Yeah!" she answered in sigh.

"I confined that to myself for long hoping that he'd figure out this himself, but sadly, that never happened, and with each day passing, I felt my heart becoming more heavy and my head couldn't take it anymore, It was becoming harder and harder.."

Ma's expressions changed to that of sadness, he guesses that something might have really went wrong..

"And so that day, I needed to get my head clear and I ran away, but he cleverly shadowed me and made his way there..You know, even assuring me that I could confide to him…"

"So you did?" he asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, but you know what.." her voice cracked.." he literally pushed me.."

"And it means..- "

"Yeah, that was a very distinctly proved to be unrequited one.."

"I can understand, and that's the reason you were avoiding him today.."

"Yeah!" she said in sad tone

He laid a friendly hand on her shoulder, " I m really sad about this and I'd try to help you in some way.."

"Leave it ! You really can't do anything.."

"Everything is gonna be alright at the end .." he said smiling..

They parted with the sweetest adieus of the day, he reached the dojo late and everyone were already asleep, he sighed at that, and pulled his sheets slowly and he had his plans in his minds, he was going to break his promise and help her..

The next day, when they were returning from school, walking over t Tyson's dojo and head burned up with the huge homework..

"Oh God! I'm hungry than ever.. Today we are gonna first eat and then practice! NO more suggestions!" a navy haired blader blurted.

"Tyson can you think or speak anything apart from food!" Kenny snapped

"Tyson's too much hungry these days..Hey, control your hunger, or else you'll end up like a hot air balloon, your big stomach!" Ray jibed.

"I'd still prefer to eat!" he smirked.

"Hey are you alright, Hil?" Max murmured to her..

"Yeah, thanks.." she replied in the same tone..

"Hey! Can you help me with my maths homework today?"

"Sure! No Problem Max!"  
"Well, its never a problem for you for any subject." Tyson said nonchalantly.

"Well, except a few subjects that become acceptable with time and remains unchanged and unsolved!" she shot back.

"Oh yeah! They do become acceptable with time for sure and they have to! Because nothings gonna change!" he fired back, yet feeling the slight stabs inside.. _He knew he was wrong.._

"Yeah, sure Tyson, you are absolutely right at this! There's nothing gonna change and ever." She said firmly, in the same tone.

For a moment, everything had turned, the peaceful conversation had shifted to argument or fight, and it seemed to be more than usual trivial matters.

"Tyson! Even I feel the strongly that there's nothing gonna change and I really hate it!" he blurted, like he never did..Everyone were shocked at Max, thet never saw this of him anytime except a few times when he only blade..He walked away angrily, leaving his friends startled..

 _Max.. why are you so angry.. Let it be..Tyson can never understand, he wont change..You are really kind and first a good friend, though I feel to hate Tyson the most but I really can't do it, I m still mad at him..and the most.._

…..

"Is everything alright, Max?" a white scarfed, amethyst eyed blader looked at his sad friend.

"No Kai, nothing's alright and I want you to help about this.." he said still not making an eye contact..

"Hmn.."

"Shall I say you?"

"Yes, you can."

Max narrated the whole thing and looked at him for response..

"But Max, what can we do, if Tyson actually doesn't have any feelings for her.." he got to the point.

"I don't believe that jerk, he has his feelings, he don't wanna accept it for some reason and I don't know what the hell sick it might be!"

"Maybe."

""I just wanted to find the truth, and he really isn't concerned, then perhaps there's is no point, that will be sad though and I wouldn't bug you anymore."

"Hmm.." he walked away.

"Then what Kai!"

" Just wait and watch!"


	3. Chapter 3

**BEYBLADE  
FORGIVE ME MY WEAKNESS  
BY: CUTETYHIL**

 **CHAPTER-3**

Tyson had his lot of food gulping in huge and it accounted for their late afternoon practice..Hilary was sitting with her chin in her hand on the tender grass listening to dizzy, rather bored. The first thing they did was scurrying lazily along the river for 45 minutes, and soon fatigued.

"Hey! That's already enough, hey! You Mr. hot shot, we deserve a break now!" Tyson babbled.

"Okay." he said.

Everyone enlightened. It is rare that Kai accepts someone's request. They laid down peacefully at the grass except Kai, who stood glaring at Hilary.. She caught his sight, and blinked, confused.

"What?" she blurted.

"Its not good that you are sitting and doing nothing while others are working hard.."

"Hmnn?"Hilary's eyes widened in shock, "What am I suppose to do, you say me.."

"You have to start learning to blade or else you'll be removed from the team."

"What? Are you kidding me? Will YOU teach me then?" she snapped

"Yeah, for a few weeks, Kenny will take my place and he'll prepare the schedules, got it?" he said sternly.

The others gapped in shock while Max smirked looking at Kai.

 _Brilliant._

They couldn't believe what he was saying, it much unlike him, he never bothered about anyone, was just self centred, actually it was sure a good idea to teach he blade, but it was greeted with amazement because the introducer was unexpected. That's why it was getting weird

"Are you alright Kai, you really know what are speaking?" Tyson asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, do you have any problem if I teach her?" he shot back.

"Ofcourse not, have it your way..I wa-s j-u-st.."

"Hey, thanks Kai.." she smiled.. _He really changed, he cares about team and that's nice for all of us..Now I gotta work hard for blading._

 _Somethings wrong around, why everyone are acting towards hHilary, like Max in the morning and now Kai wanna teach her blade..it was much unlike max exploding at me..Had she said everyone already?,,Naah! That isn't just like her, but something's going around and I knida get suspicious..Lets see._

Kai walks towards the other far side of the beach and they start training.

"C'moon Tyson, stop wondering in your mind, lets get started." Said Kenny.

"Yeah!" the blonde nodded.

"Ray and Tyson first!"

"Oh, okay-" he smirked

"3-2-1 LET IT RIP!"

They launched their blades into the dish with huge momentum and started battling

"Go dragoon! This battle is all ours!"

"Go drigger! We can do this!"

Dragoon was pushed back, immediately, that both the bladders hadn't expected.

"Ray…"

"huh?"

"Don't attack me I don't wanna battle you.." he whispered.

"What? Are you serious?" he perplexed.

" I want to ask you something, lets our blades just spin around."

"Huh, ok-ay, say."

""I really feel something really awkward going around .. with Hialry, Max and even Kai.. don't you get it?"

"Yeah maybe, I didn't notice it, its just none of my much business."

"But, cant we just check around , I mean-"

"You mean 'spy', right?"

"Uhm, yea-"

"Well, I not gonna do it Tys, and I advice that even to you, its just we ought to trust each other..CALM down, already." He explained.

Tyson frowned in disagreement and reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, fine."

The bladed crashed for one final time before returning to their respective bladers.

Ray walked back to Kenny waiting for his next battle.

"Were you dreaming in the battle?" Kenny shouted.

"Huh" the two gapped.

"You played like beginners and your blades barely even hit each other, I suppose you were chatting!"

"Hmm,"

"Well, that wont be good next time I say that"

"Fine." Said ray still pondering about Tyson's words.

Tyson was getting a freaky feeling at this, perhaps the realization seemed to dawn at him early, _I suppose_ _I shouldn't have involved ray in this, he might get a sort of more hurdle in my way..I think I gotta be more careful next time..and just cant understand whats up with our scarfed captain..Hilary surely seems to get the same, well, its just this now, the they blade.. . . Wait! What am I seeing, they needn't need to stand that close for just the beginning training!Hmph! He just cant touch her that way, that too ri-dd—icu-lou-s! arghh! She seems to be ost around in that blading thing, cant she take the security!..._

"Just think about the blade and try to get focus over it."

"Hmn, alright Kai, let me try." She says despondent. She inserted the ripcord in the launcher and launched, the blade did spin but it wasn't I the dish it was still attached to the ripcord.

"Hmn, keep on trying and ignore your fatigue, just calm down."

Now it was almost fifty or more, but either her blade would go mad at her, stay un launched or something, she got tired and sweating tired of trying in vain, she sat down in no hope at her knees and panted, "I couldn't do it kai, no matter how much I try."..He gently lifted around her arms till she feebly stood.. "Look Hilary.. . . you have to listen me, as a friend or whatever you like, but that's important where you'll learn the aspects of blading.." he said, much never meaning it.

"Thankyou so much!" she hugged him, he kinda slightly blushed that soon faded..She really wanted to thank him.

 _What the hell is going around here, anyway why am I feeling this way, its just a cruel existence that I m helpless her, inable much to stop those two, huh..I just. . . can't let . . this happen. I love you and I owe you..You just can't do this to me, atleast after what you said me, I don't hope this action from you quick..I know they don't intend towards each other but I fear about the things becoming worse..I really don't want this to happen and ever.._ His face gloomed and dark tangles of navy smothering his eyes _..Its just what I m left with..Regret and expiate..Not that easily I m going to give up! Not to that jerk, anyway!.._

While he was getting that creepy feeling around and mentally suffering, a blonde had an eye on his actions and he was understanding them..He smirked when Tyson's expressions were despairing. He had got his answer..

"Kai, do you think I can do this?" she asked hopeless.

"Sure, just do it!" he reassured, he held her elbow and the other hand getting her ready for a good launch, a bit closer, on purpose, knowing the very person watching them, the blade did spin this time but shortly got mad!

"That blade is really mad Kai, you think I should try once more?' she asked reluctantly.

"No, its fine, its enough for today, but you gotta stay persistent." He said and with that walked away, but only stopped at her call

"Kai!"

"Hn?"

"Thankyou very much!" she said genuinely. He stared at her ruby eyes and gently nearing her whispered in her ear, "Its just fine..and..you are surely welcome.." he smiled, the act was sure impervious to her, but much tending someone else getting broken watching it from afar, much an intimate sight from his perception, that NEVER was. It was surely a hurting scene, a tear nearly dropped from his eye, _deep down, confess her already, already.._ He knew she was wounded by his rejection and that of rebuff..

Kai and Hilary walked towards Kenny, and others, suggesting that they should leave, it was getting dark..He looked at both of them in a bit of envy and hurt..

"Hilary, you have left ripcord over there, get it." Kai said

"OH! Yeah.." she ran back.

"Kai,you two were looking kinda.. hmn, _cute_ " Ray said.

"No, its not like that.." he said coldly purposely fervent.

"Oh, I was really kidding, sorry!"

"Hmn."

"Okay guys! Lets go!" she came back running, and much excited.

Each moment became a surprise for Tyson nd pain for him, Hilary noticed the pain behind his face but couldn't figure out the reason, perhaps he hasn't played his battle very well, yeah that it could be..

 _She looks happy, unlike just before, I didn't expected this.. really not..well, this perhaps has to happen and I don't feel this good me being the reason of her sadness and him being for making her ..I regret. . . for everything.._


	4. Chapter 4

**BEYBLADE  
FORGIVE ME MY WEAKNESS  
BY: CUTETYHIL**

 **CHAPTER-4**

They walked to their way back to dojo, the sky turning pinkish orange, birds chirping that added to their moods, while Max silently smiled at kai so did he. Hilary was talking about her first training session with Kenny, ray was still at Tyson's words and as for Tyson, his mind was constantly occupied with that scene, bickering him the most at the moment, and there were other things that puzzled him, like she didn't pushed him back when he was close, and like the way, she blushed at one point, it wasn't that, she actually reddened, maybe thinking that something oughta be wrong..How can everything change so quickly then..perhaps he had the last chance to confess and soon. If he didn't, his ego'll be hurted forever that he didn't confess when he had a perfect chance and so.

..At back at home..- They had their dinner and Tyson kinda had his appetite off, he just ate, equal to really nothing and then went out in dojo when he felt he needed some air, while then, other had already slept due to hectic day fatigue and Hilary went to her home, just after she arrived. He looked at the sky and pondered..lost deep in them, the less glimmering celestial thing, he sighed…

Suddenly he felt a wide sensation around and that was the dragoon wanting to speak to him, the bit chipped did glowed..He closed his eyes to listen to him..

"Tyson, I know what are you thinking.. _confession.._ But I wanted you to remember something, something you ougta remember as friend..what is..Tyson ..think.. ."

 _Whats Dragoon speaking about, is he speaking about some way to get through this, or something I need to remember, something important coming up? Well, lets see.. I think this September just paves for autumn and the goodbye leaves, so there's gonna be some sad event the, but there's nothing more sad thing or any event coming up..this sad month..Arghh..uhm..wheew, WHO THE HELL WAS BORN IN THIS MONTH!_ _Uhm….hey..! I get it…Its just so cooollll….its just awesome….Happy birthday Hilary… Tomorrow I ll confess her and for sure! Love ya.._ then it was a good perception and he could sleep peacefully, thinking about what gift he would give her, but just not he thought about yawning, when a white scarf fluttered in one shot, and Kai standing, yup, cross armed..seeing him, his blood really got risen, lol, and his face had that anger hidden under the calm face..

"Just can you say e what was that all stuff hell going on with you and her!" he yelled nearly.

"Her?"

"You know very well, who 'her' is.. Hilary!"

"I m not interested in her and don't you dare spy on me.."

"U-hmm." He gapped, " what?"

"Why you want her to blade and why cant we teach her instead just you alone.." his eyes blurted in rage.

"'We' or 'you', be distinct."

"Yehh! Fine! You win! Me kai , me!"

"If you wanna teach her, you can, I m not forbidding you but just be sure you teach her well.."

"Hmm..fine..well, I ll make her practice tomorrow.."he said in a sad and yet convincing tone…"Oh, we really needn't need to practice tomorrow,hehe!"he smirked.

"why not?" asked Kai.

"You'll see, tomorrow.."…Kai turned showing a sign of leaving..

"Kai!" Tyson screamed

" _Did you- did you just had that intimate ..I mean when you were training..I-_ "

"That's none of your business and say out of it." He mocked.

He and Max were aware of Tyson's feelings yet they hadn't figure out yet the cause of his delayed confession oh man, that hurt Hilary intense..Hmmm. Tyson didn't grow in rage but just looked down with his hair covering his eyes and that dark features.

"Just say me one thing.."

"Now what ?"

"Do you love her?" he asked infirm, weekly

"Maybe not." He answered quickly and left., maybe he was not able ti lie more., he did this all for Hilary.

 _Will my confession kick me, will Hilary reject me as I did..Kai just said me may not, but it means he could as well, Forgive me…I ll love you endlessly even though you reject me.._

He fell on his sheets and pulled them, trying to fast sleep, he already decide what he'd be giving her tomorrow..

The next day clear, beautiful, and cloudless sky, flowers whispered and leaves danced, the breeze ran through the streets of Japan.. Hilary woke and sighed.. _Yeahh, I do remember its my birthday, but did anyone._ She walked out of the dojo and stretched her hands and spinning on her heel, her orange jacket fluttered and her messy brunette hair looked more appealing. She sat on the parapet and sighed slightly.. _Its too beautiful and my birthday, too.. everything would be more beautiful if…the breeze would have been more cool if…the birds chirping would be more sweet if…my birthday would have been more enjoyable if …me, my life would have been more more beautiful, if you had accepted me Tyson, I really want to be happy, but your feelings wont change.._ A tear dropped from her as she thought..She went inside the house and saw everyone standing beside each other neatly and sett smiles on their faces..

"Happy birthday Hilary, Happy sweet sixteen!"..She was amazed at this and gave a big smile and hugged all at once stretching her hands widest, yea even, kai, but Max and Kenny were at the center, her head resting Max's shoulders and the hands that were extend till Tyson's face..He gently rubbed her fingers to none notice and softly kissed the, she sure got this sensation and just took that as an unintentional didn't know why he was doing this, maybe, but maybe he wanted to make her happy on the account of her birthday, it was a special day and he had already given her much pain in the past and now..anyway she had that ecstasy.

"Hilary, we are having a party tonight " Max cheered.

"Max? really? You are really sweet!"

"Yeah we will have all the prep here and the all starz, white tigers, and all the other teams are coming!" he exclaimed, " and then we are gonna have dance party at the dance and ball!"

"Oh!"

The decorations went on, the balloons, ribbons, streamers other stuff, the cake was large, cubical, the chocolate one, of course, for the brunette birthday girl!she had less regrets for hers previous thoughts, she simply decided to enjoy this part to fullest.

Finally when everyone arrived and gave her gifts, one from each team and besides that Mariah gave a gold bracelet apart from her team.

 _When am I going to confess her. The whole day is running out and it' ll be over soon..No ! think Tyson think! . . . well…lets see this, then_ he smirked.

"Hey Hilary!" he called her.

"Huh?" she turned, it was like once in million years he called her name.

"Mariah is calling you, donno why, come let me take you to her.." he exclaimed proudly and just then Mariah saw this and glared at him, at his nonsense lying..  
"Ah, its okay Tyson, I came here myself!" she jerked him.

"Come on Hilary, you have gotta dressed up now!" she took her, mocking him.

"SHITT!"


	5. Chapter 5

**BEYBLADE  
FORGIVE ME MY WEAKNESS  
BY: CUTETYHIL**

Well, here's chappie 5..hmn, the last one..hope you'll like it..thats just the end then, plzz review after you read...and well..lets get started..

 **CHAPTER-5**

"That jerk, Mariah, AHH!" Tyson screamed mentally.

After sometime he went inside the living room and saw his friends gather around Hilary..

"Ah, whats up Hilary, you didn't dress up yet?" Tyson asked a bit confusion on his face.

"Yeah, I ll, they were showing me their gifts, Tyson." She answered pleasing.

"Gift? Yeah! Even I had brought one for you, ah, wait up!" he said louder and rushed to get it.

Max gave her a music CD, Ray a ripcord and Kai a Beyblade and Tyson did give something too..

"Open it, Hil." Tyson cheered handing the deep blue small pack..a bit then, she felt an uneasy feeling, that previous pain for him, returning, sorta..It had a beautiful ruby necklace. She took it and wore around her neck and turned to him..

"You look cute, hehe.." he smiled formally and left the room and everyone wondered why. He slowly peed inside the room and beckoned her to come out, she nodded and he went away.

"I think Mariah is waiting for me, I gotta dress up. See you all later." She said fiddling and strode out, to Tyson's room, upstairs, he was already waiting..He locked the door after she entered.

"what?" she shrugged, he smiled at walked towards her, standing right in front of her, while her beats had started faster already..

"Ahmn, theirs is something I wanted to say you."

"I'm listening to you Tyson, go on."

"Good, look Hil," he paused shortly, sighed, "what I told you wasn't true, I mean that day, the way I snubbed at your confession..I ms.. _sorry."_ he said slowly..she pondered feebly, the sad memories came drifting back, he had literally pushed her and said just that sharp and distinct, 'no'. she was broken, hurt and how she lived those dark moments of heartbreak and heart pain.

"Hil, you listening?" Tyson shook her shoulder.

"Yeah, I m go on." Her voice had whimper of pain, a tear nearly dropped from her eye rolling down her cheek.

"Hil, pls don't cry..I m really sorry! I really do love you and with all my heart!" he lamented in pain, trying to convince and calm her..She bursted out sobbing, her face in her hands..He felt sad about it..

"Pls Hil, don't cry, I m sorry, I just thought that this would change all the normal air around and there would be a lot of consequences, but now I understand, I was, .. I was wrong..Please forgive me.." she ceased crying and looked at him facing and glaring in dare.

"You said you were afraid of consequences, didn't you think how I had the courage to do the same, to say you, though I've been waiting for months!" she wailed in tears.

 **I went to your house  
Walked up the stairs  
Opened the door without ringing the bell  
Walked down the hall  
Into your room where I could smell you**

 **And I shouldn't be here  
Without permission  
Shouldn't be here**

 **Would you forgive me love if I danced in your shower  
Would you forgive me love if I laid in your bed  
Would you forgive me love if I stay all afternoon?**

 **I took off my clothes  
Put on your robe  
Went through your drawers  
And I found your cologne  
Went down to the den  
Found your cd's  
And I played your Joni  
And I shouldn't stay long  
You might be home soon  
Shouldn't stay long**

 **Would you forgive me love if I danced in your shower  
Would you forgive me love if I laid in your bed  
Would you forgive me love if I stay all afternoon?**

"I know, I know I was wrong and I m really sorry for it, and I want you to acknowledge this that I, I rea-ly-"

"WAIT. I forgive you, but just tell me that how am I suppose to trust this confessio true one, say me.." she questioned in fortitude.

"Wh-hat? You don't, tr-u-st me?"he gapped.

"Prove it."

"Prove it? I'd better show you." He smirked.\

"Yeah, I'd see, show then." She said in still anger.

Suddenly she felt a tight grasp around her neck, a press and around waist and when she realized that her lips met his profound, when he kissed her, a passionate, longed one, lasting for about a minute, she responded back in zeal clutching him tight..

" I do love you Tyson.." she whispered in his ear, softly, and now that her heart ceased at fat rate, and she could feel the warmth of his body, scenting his cologne..She felt the euphoria overtaking her with overflowing joy and happiness..After she retreated from his arms, they didn't met their eyes, kinda a bit shy, simply looking down, and she deeply flushed.

"I m sorry for that day and yeah, for pushing you.." she smirked then, "but now I'd pull you out closest."

"Huh? What?.." she giggled and pushed him on the bed, he laid down chuckling, his arms spread around the laying sheets, smirking..

Knock, Knock.

'Who's it?' Hilary mumbled.

Hi immediately got up and quieted her.. "Wait, let me see..Just keep your voice down.."

"Yeah, who's it?"

"Mariah! Is Hilary inside?" she asked loudly..

"Why would be she here, listen Mariah I'm busy, I gotta change for party!"

"Hmn, okay..maybe she's somewhere around."

"Wheew.." he sighed, "gone, thankgod.." .

"Okay Tyson, I gotta change for party, see you later." She started leaving.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" she turned.

"Is that your dress on the desk, I think you brought here along."

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot..Wait I'll change here.. I mean, there in the washroom ..atleast then Mariah wont yell at me..oh god!"

"Sure."

After sometime she got ready dressed up wearing a black gown short sleeved, and deep neck cut, and her brunette hair a bit clear, wearing the ruby necklace he had given to her..He gapped captivated at her as she strode out, lost for words, wonder struck..Her hair wasn't messy but the curls were distinct and rolling around her shoulders.

"WOW! You just look awesome and gorgeous!" he said admiringly.

She blushed at the comment, "Oh thanks Tyson." She stood still there looking profound in his deep eyes as did he and deeper, their eyes staring in zeal and avidity. He started making to her in those still eyes and slowly, with every step he took forward was accompanied by her backward step she stepped till she no longer could when her back met the wall. He stood close to her with his left wrist passing perpendicular to her head and his palm resting on the wall, the other hand simply went stroking her hair..He gently placed his head on her shoulder, his chin resting and brushing lips around her neck paving passing on to cheeks and his hand gently cuddling in affection. She softened and closed her eyes living the moment in calm..It lasted till the sudden feeling dawned on him till he realized that it was getting late..Her heart was beating faster than ever and at the same time filed with happiness, she quickly strode out his room and rushed downstairs and she saw everyone already waiting. They were astounded seeing her. She saw Mariah coming and a bit worried. "Hey Hilary, where were you. I've been searching all over.."

"Sorry. I was just getting ready, Leave it, lets get started, now smile."

She saw Tyson coming down in his black tux looking personable and mature, he ambled calmly and stopped at Hilary, everyone were standing neatly watching them in interest.

"Kai, do you think that he already-" Max asked slowly.

"Shh..for sure.." Kia whispered

He gently took her hand and they walked over to the table where the cake was placed..

The party wasn't a long one, she cut the cake and gave the bites to all her team members and Mariah and the rest of the teams had it when ray was distributing them…Max had brought some Mist Twist and they drank all..the wind blew cold and the little dark sky, but no sign of rain..

"Ok guys, party's done, lets get to the ball now, quick.." Ray announced, "and yeah do choose your partners if you're dancing on the floor.".. They nodded and went to their respective teams making out their way. Max approached Hilary to ask her about it, but Mariah dragged her off as they were getting late..

At the ball,

Everyone were excited and rushed to the dance floor except Kai. Max went with Mariam, Emily with Michael, Mariah with Mystel and Ray with Salima and others had paired..even Kenny was with Mariam..Brooklyn sat in a corner watching them peacefully, he kinda had that smile and always. Hilary sat quiet in a corner wondering where Tyson is and holding her head in her hands. He was late as usual..It was the _Saltwater Room_ song on.

 **I opened my eyes last night  
And saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay  
On the shore, staring up at the planes  
That aren't there anymore  
I was feeling the night grow old  
And you were looking so cold  
So like an introvert  
I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began  
To shiver violently before  
You happened to look  
And see the tunnels all around me  
Running into the dark  
Underground  
All the subways around  
Create a great sound  
To my motion fatigue  
Farewell  
With your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves  
In underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside  
A saltwater room**

 **Time together isn't never quite enough  
When you and I are alone  
I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
Only time, only time**

Then next was the Moonlight Shadow, it kinda ought moment and fast dance among the dancers and they were truly zesting it..The best one were ray and salima, they were the centre of attraction…Hilary's fingers triggered coz of music, she saw someone's presence around her..she turned to see..Tyson..^^..By this time the song Of _Down_ had started..He quickly grabbed her wrist smiling and dashed to the dance floor..She lit up and dashed.

 **Baby are you down down down down down, down, down** **  
** **Even if the sky is falling down, down, down**

She could feel the amazing sensation around..nor did she ever thought how 'd it be to dance first time with him, but there was no hesitation, they danced around with perfect dance pop and electro pop moves..The others kinda stopped for sometime captivated amazed at their perfect enchanting moves..They knew Tyson was an awesome blader, but they were seeing the first time he was an awesome dancer too and with Hilary, they just looked awesome!

 **You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go** **  
** **Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control** **  
** **So leave it behind cause we have a night to get away** **  
** **So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape**

It was like Tyson in full savour and reveling, serenading the pop lyrics..She smiled listening to him, much his voice seemed to be addictive.

 **So baby don't worry, you are my only** **  
** **You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down** **  
** **You'll be my only, no need to worry**  
Baby are you down down down down down, down, down  
Baby are you down down down down down, down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down down down.

.Not before Tyson could continue, when the song was changed to _Everytime we touch._ Hilary started to sing, just much how she liked the song.

"Just, _forgive me my weakness_

 _But I don't know why,_

 _But without you, its hard to survive_

 _Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling,_

 _And everytime we kiss I swear I'd fly.._ "

He smiled and didn't care about the music, he replied..

" _This night is sparkling_

 _Don't you let it go_

 _I'm wonderstruck_

 _Blushing all the way home_

 _I'll stay forever_

 _Wondering if you know_

 _That I was enchanted to meet you.._ "

It was a bit longer till the dance was over and they immensely enjoyed it and for sure!

Unaware of everyone's staring at them, when the dance was done, they kinda blushed seeing them staring at them in surprise and joy..

"Confession made finally, huh?" Max exclaimed happily at Hilary.

Tyson was a bit shocked, he smiled at him..

"Yeah." She exclaimed..Everyone kinda embarrassed them by whistling and cheering..Hilary was reddening deeply at this while Tyson took her in his arms and swirled in air around, roaring along and enlightening..

After sometime, everyone had started leaving and there were just Tyson, Hilary around with Max and Mariam somewhere in corner..

"I' m so happy Tyson, now that you're with me..everything is alright at the end.." she said looking in his eyed, pacing back and forth.

"Oh, yeah, in the end we're together despite all the stiff that had happened." He said in embarrassment, slowly grief descending upon him.. "Sorry, I was selfish perhaps.." he said in an injured tone.

"You've to pay for it Tyson. By giving endless love and never deserting me.." she said in a soft tone.

"Hmm..YES!"

At dojo,

Everyone had slept except Hilary..The teams had left after enjoying the party, most being the tyhil moments in the was out in the dojo standing gazing at the glowing stars..She wore her white short T-shirt and an orange jacket and jeans denims.

'Whats up Hilary, you still awake?" Max asked walking to her.

"Huh?" she turned seeing him "Yes, I m just happy, Max!"

"So how did all happened at a sudden Hil?" he asked eagerly.

"He confessed today, just before I came down for the cake and even apologized for what was done." She explained, "Aww, Max it was my best birthday!"

"Hey, that's nice, I m happy for you!"

"I'll not ask if you break the promise, but thank you, yes you and…I guess, maybe Kai too!.." she grinned..Max stood surprised in shock..

"H-How, com-me you kno-w?"

"Wild guess, I guess.." Hilary smirked.."Forgive me, forgive me my weakness Maxie!"

..;)


End file.
